Girlfriend Boyfriend
by SasuNaruForever17
Summary: All Temari wanted to do was get the guy of her dreams and live happily ever. Psh, fat chance! Main: ShikaTema with other minor pairs
1. Chapter 1

First off, this is super very shocking that I would write a story about a het couple. But you see, I was forced to by my one and only Temari-chan to write this. It was during school and I had so many study halls and nothing to do. So once this started I couldn't stop, hehe. Well, at least there is yaoi in it, and I made sure that SasuNaru was still in it! So there is a lot of pairs in here, so just bare with me because the main thing this revolves around is ShikaTema. This stupid story took up 19 full pages front to back of note book paper! And when it was time to take notes, i was low. Stupid Zoology.

Well, if your a ShikaTema fan I hope you like this!

* = time change

_'italic'_ = thoughts

Girlfriend Boyfriend

Chapter 1

He was with that bitch again. He could so do better. Why did he want her? So what if she was pretty! So what if she had more money than most people.

Temari sat in her desk first period, glaring at her rival. Ino. That pig had gotten over Sasuke and now was with _her_ boyfriend. Yes, Shikamaru was so Temari's, even if he didn't know it yet.

"Hey Temari." Sakura came over and sat in the desk next to her. The pink-hired girl was her best friend.

"Look at that Ino-pig, swooning her-self all over Shikamaru!" Sakura spit out. Temari had to agree. Ino was over exaggerating while telling some wild story to an almost asleep Shikamaru with hearts in her eyes. Temari placed her chin in her right hand, propping her elbow up on the desk. She tried to picture Ino bursting into flames. Just then some more people came in through the door.

"Sakura-chan!" Oh joy. Naruto was here. Sakura sighed and ignored the blond by looking out the window. Sasuke came in after Naruto followed by Sai and Kiba.

"Shut up usuratonkatchi!" Naruto was pulled back to Sasuke and led to their desks. It may not look like it on the outside but the two of them were dating. Temari figured that's why Ino had moved to Shikamaru.

"Ya know Sakura, one of these days I'm gonna get that bitch…"

*

"The bell rang and teens flooded out of the hell called school. Temari walked with Sakura and her brothers Kankura and Gaara. They were all heading over the local a café just next to the school.

"You can do better Temari, so much better." Sakura reassured her. She was right. But Temari liked Shikamaru. Plain as that.

"I know, but I want him, not somebody else." They opened the door to the café and Temari stopped dead at the door way. There, sitting right in front of them, was Shikamaru and Ino. That bitch. Temari was way beyond pissed now. But she controlled herself and sat down a table conveniently right across from Ino's. No, she wasn't spying on the two, she was just listening and watching their every move. See? Not spying.

'_Bring it on Ino, I'm always up for a challenge…'_

Temari watched her. She watched that bitch so closely it was like looking through a magnifying glass. Okay, so not _that _close, but close none the less. The way Ino was shamelessly flirting(flipping her hair, batting her eyes two hundred times a minute) was sickening. Who flirts like that with their own boyfriend. No one except that slut Ino!

Temari glanced at Shikamaru's face, seeing no signs of interest there, only his beautiful complexion…Wait, no! not beautiful! _Handsome_, yes, that's it. Temari pulled her school skirt, straightening it out. So what if she wanted Shikamaru to notice her.

Again she watched in vain as Ino took both of Shikamaru's hands in her own. That slut. Couldn't she see that Shikamaru was _not _interested? That fat blind cow! Okay, so what if she wasn't fat. Who could get that skinny anyways? Obviously that pig was bulimic or something.

Just then Shikamaru smiled, causing Temari to blush and look away. Why was she blushing?! Well, maybe she had been caught staring, but so what. She could look at a certain space for as long as she wanted.

"What are you doing Temari? Staring isn't going to get you closer to your goal." Sakura said.

"I know! It's just…I can't help it! I really like him and wish I could kill that bitch…"Gaara and Kankuro exchanged a quick glance, before looking back at Temari.

"Well sis, since we both love you," Kankuro started. "Gaara and I both have gym tomorrow so we'll have a little talk with him-"

"Really?! Thank you!!"

Temari was so happy she bought everyone at her table another latte, blowing all that she had left of her birthday money. But hey, it was so worth it.

* * *

Well well, yes it starts out so short but each chapter gets longer!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Temari was excited. So super excited it was beyond normal excitement. Today she was pumped for fifth period. Why? Because that was the time when Kankuro and Gaara were going to talk to Shikamaru! Temari held back her urge to let out a fangirl squeal. If she did people would take it that she was excited about Sasuke and Naruto making out in the back right next to her. Not that she didn't like it…she was just more excited about later today.

*

"Hey Shikamaru, wait up!" Kankuro, who had been on his way to gym, called. He walked up beside the other.

"Hey man, what up?" Shika gave him a pensive look before shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Nothing really. Just thinking about skipping gym to go up on the roof." Well well well, why would he do that?

"Is umm…Ino up there or something?" Kankuro asked hesitantly. Shikamaru smiled lightly.

"Nope."

"Well then, why you gonna go up there?"

"To watch clouds." _'And think about-'_

Just then Kankuro started to laugh.

"Watch clouds? Heh, fun Shika, very fun." Shikamaru smiled a little again and shrugged. They walked on for a little while, keep quiet. Kankuro cleared his throat.

"Ya know…I don't want to be mean or rude or anything, but your girlfriend is kind of a slut." There was a long silence after that as both boys entered the locker room.

"Yea," Shikamaru started. " she can be a real bitch sometimes. I don't even know why I'm dating her."

Kankuro, completely confused, turned to him, trying his best to smile.

"Well, I know someone who likes you a lot… and would really want to date you. I'm not sure if she only wants to get in your pants or really truly likes you….I'm kidding! She really does like you."

"Who?"

"Well, I guess I can tell you…" He thought for a while, acting like he forgot Temari was the one.

"…You know what? Talk to Gaara, he'll tell you. Seems I've…forgotten."

Shikamaru sweat dropped.

'_Yea right, dumbass.'_

_*_

Gym was over and Shikamaru was currently on the roof.

'_I cannot believe he is making me talk to his crazy-ass brother!' _

But he wasn't alone. Nope, Gaara was there, sitting right next to him. Yes, he was slightly afraid. Yes, he didn't' know what was going to happen. And yes, he was slightly blushing from the way the red-head was staring at him. He really had no clue why he had brought Gaara up here…Wait…Now he remembered…That ass Kankuro said to talk to him. To say the least, Gaara freaked him out. Well, he was gangster, and emo, and always watched Sasuke and Naruto make-out. So perhaps if he liked watching gay men, he preferred the company of men more than women. Wow, look at that, Shikamaru was a guy.

"So, Kankuro said to talk to you about the girl that likes me…"

Ohh, who knew Gaara had such a hot smile! But that's way off topic.

"A _girl_ he said? Hmm…perhaps you misheard him," Gaara moved closer, putting his hand on Shikamaru's right cheek, gently swirling his thumb around, "because I know of someone of the same sex who likes you."

Shikamaru's face flushed red and he adverted his eyes from the pale sea green.

"Y-yeah?" Dear God he stuttered.

"So, are you into guys? Or, do you like taco? "(1)

"What?!"

Gaara chuckled softly and slide his hand down to Shikamaru's lips, pushing his index finger in a little.

"So, do you want to know who it is?" he whispered.

Shikamaru swallowed and nodded his head. _'God this is so embarrassing!'_

Gaara leaned up, placing his mouth at the other's ear.

"_Kiba."_

*

"YOU WHAT!?"

"Look, sorry Temari, but that latte you bought me the other day?" Gaara paused, staring at his sister's angry red face.

"You know I don't like soy."

* * *

(1) Sorry! I couldnt resist! Anna was all like, what is that? I had to explain, and after that she just laughed. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Temari was pissed. Like, seriously pissed here! Not only because for lunch they had had burnt hamburgers when it said on the menu pizza, but because of her stupid brothers! She sat sulking on the stairs, not caring that the bell for eighth period was going to ring soon. Around the corner came Sasuke and Naruto, hand in hand. Naruto spotted Temari.

"Temari-chan!" Joy, the hyper active ball of stupid was here with his overly protective boyfriend. They stopped once they got to her.

"What's wrong Temari-chan?" Naruto asked, crouching down by her.

"Nothing!" she bit back. Sasuke frowned.

"Stop sulking over Shikamaru. Go out with someone hotter." Naruto then came to the realization…

"Yeah! I know who too. Itachi!"

Both Sasuke and Temari sputtered before yelling out a unison what. Sasuke gave Naruto an icy look, but had to agree.

"But I don't think he likes girls…who knows." Temari stood up with wide eyes.

"Where is he?"

"Outside, hanging with his 'gang'. Sasuke answered. Temari leapt off the stairs and made a run for the door just around the corner Naruto and Sasuke had come from. She pushed it open and was blinded by sunlight for a minute. Then she saw him. Long, soft black hair pulled into a low pony tail. Dark, deep eyes, a small slender frame…

He…Was…Perfect! And before she knew it Temari was yelling out what she wanted.

"Itachiwillyougooutwithmeanddostuffsoicangetthisotherguytogetjealousandwanttogooutwithme?!"**(1)**

Itachi gave her a blank stare.

"Sure."

*

Excellent! Now that she had a hot 'boyfriend'(not really) she could make Shikamaru jealous! Come to think of it, last period was World History with Shika, Ino, Itachi, and herself… This was gonna be good.

*

Temari made her way down the hall to her locker. She got there and opened the door, quickly grabbing out the books she needed. She looked at the inside of the door and smiled, surveying all the pictures of Sasuke and Naruto, Sakura, Ten-Ten, her brothers, Lee, Sai, and Neji. She had so many friends! Just then she heard footsteps in the hallway to her right.

_'I thought I was alone…'_

She turned, and almost dropped her books. But she just stared, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

There, walking hand in hand, were Shikamaru and Kiba.

*

Now Temari was pissed. Well, way more beyond pissed actually. She was so furious that she had crammed herself into her locker. Luckily (for her) neither Shika or Kiba had seen her. She slowly pushed open the door and looked out. There was no one to be seen; good. she got out and walked down the hall, books in hand.

'I cannot believe I'm worse than that dog boy! Now I'm up a guy! This is getting way out of hand!'

She turned a corner and slipped into the classroom found there, trying to think up a plan.

*

"He's going out with who?!" Yes, that was Sakura, asking about Shikamaru.

"I know! I mean, does he even like guys? I didn't think he was bi, hmm…" Temari trailed off in thought as Sakura held back the yaoi images.

"So how are you and Itachi-kun getting along? Temari frowned and picked up her pen, looking it over.

"He isn't my real boyfriend. I just need him to make Shikamaru jealous." Sakura nodded and went back to her note. Temari glanced over at her pink haired friend and smirked.

"So, what are you writing?"

Sakura blushed and put her hand on the note, covering it up.

"N-nothing! Why?"

Temari laughed.

"You finally get over your Sasuke obsession and move on?"

"I never had an obsession!"

"Sure ya didn't…"

*

Next hour was with Ino, Shika, and Itachi. Temari sat in Zoology, staring up blankly at the clock. Why did Shikamaru have to be so hard to get? Why did she even want him? There was plenty of other guys out there! But…

Oh who knows! Temari straightened up her books and got ready to run for it when the bell rang. The hand got closer and closer and closer…until finally a dull sound filled the room and Temari sped out the door.

* * *

(1) "Itachi will you go out with me and do stuff so i can get this other guy to get jealous and want to go out with me?!"

Thats just for all of you who cant read with out spaces, lol


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

No, she was not in a hurry!

No, she was not excited!

No, she was not angry!

No, she was lying!

Temari rushed to her locker, threw in her books, grabbed history, and jogged to the classroom.

*

No one else was there, not even the teacher, odd…

Temari took a seat and put her head down, realizing she had gotten here _way_ to early. Just then the teacher, Kakashi-sensei, came into the room followed by the physical science teacher Iruka-sensei. They didn't seem to notice Temari's presence…

"Look Kakashi-san, I'm not free tonight, I've told you about a hundred times now."

"But there's still the teacher's lounge, locker room, bathroom-"

"No."

"Come on 'Ruka-chan, just a quick round-"

"NO! You can wait until Saturday!" And with that said Iruka-sensei left the room. Kakashi huffed and sat down at his desk. Temari lifted her head, a smirk on her lips. She wondered if being gay made up about 80% or so of the schools population…

"Temari? When did you get here?"

Temari smiled sheepishly and tipped her head.

"Umm…Just now!" Kakashi gave a grunt in response and looked back down at his desk.

'_Where are the others-?'_

Just then a mob of students entered the room, chatting noisily and laughing. Itachi sat down next to Temari. Ino sat two desks in front on her and Shika to the opposite of her other site just like Itachi

'_This is it! Time to make Shika jealous~'_

Temari took out a pink pen and a piece of paper. She started writing. What exactly you ask? Well, anything really. Anything to make it look like her and Itachi were dating because they weren't, but Shika needed to think that!

After everyone had taken a seat and the bell rang, Kakashi stood up.

"Okay class, pass your assignments to the…back!" Temari looked up from her note, noticing she was the last in the very back row. Papers were passed back to her and she scrambled stack them up. Kakashi walked back to the last person in each row, collecting the assignments. In a hurry, Temari picked up all the papers on her desk and handed them to the teacher.

_**Big**_ mistake.

Temari looked around and just in time saw her note on top of the assignment pile in Kakashi-sensei's hands.

She was seriously freaking out now.

What if Kakashi read the note? She had wrote some…_suggestive things _in there!

Temari stood up and hurried up to the teacher's desk.

"Kakashi-sensei?" The silver haired man looked at her.

"Yes Temari?" Temari put on her best face, trying to stay calm and sweet looking.

"My note accidentally got caught in the assignment pile. May I have it back?" Temari smiled and so did Kakashi.

"What where you doing writing notes in my class? This isn't English Temari., it's history." he said this like he would to a four year old. He then grabbed the note and stood up.

"What are you doing?!" Temari whispered quickly, getting an idea what her sensei was about to do. He was going to read the note aloud, to the entire class. That ass! Temari stood, awestruck as her teacher walked to the front of the class. And Temari just stood there, to shocked to do anything.

"Class! Temari has a little announcement that she has asked me to read!" His visible eye curved into a upside-down U. Everyone looked up at him. Kakashi cleared his throat and opened up the note until the pink ink inside was exposed. Temari didn't know what to do; run, hide, yell?

"_Dear Itachi-"_

BAM

The whole class including Temari and Kakashi looked over to the door that had just been violently kicked open. But then Temari glanced at the note and quickly snatched it from Kakashi and ran back to her desk, breathing hard.

"KAKASHI!" Yup, that's Iruka for you. He stormed in and over to innocent looking Kakashi and poked him in the chest with his index finger.

"I DO NOT want txt messages, calls, e-mails, regular mail, owl mail, or even fucking _dog _mail asking me for sex! If all you want to do is have sex, then go find someone who will do it with you 24-7 cause I wont! I'm way to busy and don't have time for you to send me your little messages enhanced with porn!" Iruka removed his finger and huffed loudly. Kakashi scratched the back of his head, smiling lightly.

"Umm, Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi started to whisper, "the class just heard everything…"

Iruka blushed bright red just like a tomato and pulled Kakashi out into the hallway, slamming the door shut.

The class broke out into frenzied chatter all about what just happened. Temari sat frozen, silently thinking of what to get Iruka-sensei for saving her like that! Well, back to her original plan…

Temari put her note on the edge of her desk closest to Shikamaru and looked away while she `accidentally` pushed it to the ground. She then waited…and waited…and waited..

'_What the hell is taking him so long?!' _Temari looked over and down to see he note was still on the floor. She let out a quiet breath that she didn't know was being held in. well, maybe just a little longer she should wait. Temari glanced over at Itachi, seeing him reading some book she wouldn't ever dare open. She looked away, wondering, and silently hoping, that Iruka was beating the shit out of Kakashi. Temari looked back again to her note on the floor before pulling up and looking at Shikamaru.

He was asleep…!

Temari gaped open mouthed at the sleeping boy, getting more and more irritated by the second. A vein twitched dangerously hard in her forehead.

"I cannot believe he. is. sleeping!!!" She said under her breath. Temari reached down and picked up her note. Way to much had happened today…

*

The bell rang and the class ran out the door. Temari trudged slowly behind, finding that with a backward glance Shikamaru was still asleep. Temari sighed and went back to his desk.

"Hey Shikamaru, time to go…Come on, lets go!" She said bossily, putting a hand on his shoulder and shaking the sleeping guy. Shikamaru slowly cracked open an eye and looked at her lazily.

"Time to go." She said quietly one more time. Temari let go of his shoulder and stepped to the side. Shika got up and made his way to the door, Temari right behind him.

*

Temari opened her locker and threw in her books. Today sucked. She had gotten nowhere. Hopefully tomorrow would be better…

*

The next day at lunch she got there a little latter than usual. She found Sakura waiting there for her. Sai, Sasuke, Naruto, and Ten-Ten where there too. She sat down with a huff.

"This sucks! Sakura, do you know anything that will help me?"

"Hmm…other than alcohol, no. Sorry dear!"

Temari sighed and closed her eyes. She then heard Sakura gasp lightly looked up, thinking it was Sasuke and Naruto. She was met face to face with Shikamaru.

* * *

I love this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Shikamaru was here. At Temari's table. Standing right in front of her…

Temari did the most intelligent thing any girl with a crush would.

She stared.

And stared.

And stared with such intensity that it was hell'a scary!

Shikamaru's yawn made her concentration break and she blinked.

"So can I sit with you guys? The other tables are all full." he looked around from face to face, landing on a smiling Sakura. She nodded, scooting away from Temari to make room between the two. Shikamaru walked around and sat between the girls. Temari stared at her brown paper bag like it was something new and exciting.

'_Shit! He is gonna think I'm a cow if I eat! But…I'm so hungry…No! I must not eat! But-meh!'_

Temari made a peace treaty with her mind and looked up. She reached into her bag, pulling out some jungle fruit snacks. Temari held back her blush and tipped her head to Shikamaru.

"Um, h-here-" she accidentally dropped the snacks into Shika's lap. Shikamaru looked down at the fruity treat.

"…Thanks." He grabbed the package and ripped it open, dumping the colorful shapes onto the table. He picked up a red lion and set it in his mouth, unaware that everyone at the table was watching him. He chewed and swallowed.

"Cherry."

*

Finally lunch was over and Temari walked with Sakura to their lockers. Today she had nothing to do in study hall. So, she would just stare out the window thinking about-

"Shikamaru!"

-Yes, about…Wait, who said that? Temari turned around and saw Kiba come up and pull Shika into a hug . She watched them for a moment, debating.

Sure, she liked yaoi as much as the next fan girl. But this ShikaKiba thing _had_ to go!

Temari took a deep breath and stepped up to Kiba, who was still holding an uninterested looking Shikamaru.

"A-hem!"

"What?"

That's all it took. Temari threw her fist right at Kiba's face, punching him hard in the mouth. He was forcefully pushed from Shikamaru and staggered back a few feet.

"What the hell?!"

He really didn't want to fight a girl, but…

Ah, who cares!

Kiba stepped forward and kicked out his leg, jabbing it into Temari's thigh. Temari bit back a pained cry and instead let out a growl, coming at Kiba with perfectly painted fingernails bared. She cut him pretty deep on the arm, watching in slow motion as blood slid to the floor.

"Damn it!" Kiba broke the silence and placed a hand to the cut, glaring at Temari.

"It to me frikin' forever to get these arms smooth and flawless!" His hand released his injured arm and he made a fist, sending it straight at Temari's side. But she moved back just in time. Kiba growled and leapt forward, dodging Temari's punch but failing to miss the kick to his ribs. He fell forward, holding his side. He coughed dryly, trying to get some air back into his lungs. Temari panted, thinking of what move to use next. A kick, a punch, another scratch? But she didn't have time to answer herself because Kiba was up and ready again. Temari took a deep breath and put her fists up, prepared for anything. Well, she had thought she was, that is until she saw a flash of metallic silver in Kiba's hand.

The fight had to stop. Temari stepped back, but she was to slow. Kiba launched forward, knife out. Temari turned her head, getting one last look of Shikamaru before she was stabbed….

But, she didn't get stabbed. Whipping her head back around she saw Itachi. He had grabbed hold of Kiba's wrists and pinned them behind his back. It everything was so quiet it hurt her head. Then, she heard the knife clatter to the ground. She let out a loud breath, not remembering when she had held it in. There was a hand on her should, and Temari turned.

"You okay?" It was Shikamaru.

Temari nodded, "Yeah, just a few bruises, nothing major." Shika had actually sounded concerned, which made Temari's heart swell. She looked and seen Itachi dragging a struggling Kiba off to the office.

"Luckily your boyfriend came and saved you. I'm not much of a fighter so-"

"He's not my boyfriend!" she said quickly.

Opps, cover blown.

"He's…not?"

"Uhh, no! Silly, I have been dating him for months now!" That was a close one!

"Ohh, I see."

Just then the bell rang.

Shikamaru muttered 'troublesome' and went off to his locker. Temari sighed. Today was the worst day ever! She could recap all of the shitty stuff that had happened, but she wasn't going to. She looked down, seeing Kiba's knife where it had been dropped. Temari frowned and went to it, giving it a good kick. She watched as it flew across the ground, stabbing right into Shika's shoe…

Temari's hands flew to her mouth. Shikamaru looked down at his foot, then to Temari down the hall. He reached down and grabbed the handle, giving a pull and successfully removing it from his shoe. He then started towards Temari, who's hands were now back at her sides, a positively frightened look on her face. Her eyes locked with Shikamaru's, he seemed to walk past her slowly.

So slowly that she heard the lightly whispered, "I'm Sorry."

*

School was now over for the day. Temari readjusted her book bag strap and walked silently to her house. Gaara had student council and Kankuro had football, so it was just her walking alone tonight. Temari sighed and looked up, seeing the almost full moon. Maybe she should call Sakura…Wait, she had cheerleading practice. Ten-Ten? No, she had volleyball. Well that was pretty much everyone, except Naruto and Sasuke, whom she really didn't want to talk to about her girlish problems. Temari walked so quietly that it was almost scary. Just then she remembered something. She remembered what Shikamaru had said.

"_I'm sorry."_

But…why? He hadn't done anything worth apologizing for. It anyone was sorry it was Temari. She had kicked that knife and luckily it hadn't hurt Shika! Still, why had he said he was sorry? Was he sorry for…almost letting her get killed by Kiba? Well, for dating Kiba and then Kiba got jealous and all. Perhaps that was it.

Hmm…

Anyways!

Temari was almost home. Maybe she would eat some of that cake Kankuro had made last night…

The bushes to her right rustled, but she didn't pay any attention, she was used to snakes and bugs and stray dogs of the Sand Village by now. Something, as fast as lightning, shot out and grabbed her ankle, pulling her to the ground with a soft thump.

"Hello Temari of the Sand…"

Temari screamed so loud that she was sure she woke everyone form Suna to the Wave country. Her leg was released and instead the pale pale hand covered her mouth.

"Quiet Temari, you don't want people finding out I'm not in prison, now do you?"

Orochimaru, charged for murder and was suppose to be in prison awaiting a trial that didn't seem to want to come. But…why would he come after _her_?

"Listen Temari, because I have a very important job for you. I need you to…kill Itachi. You are, with him, right?"

Temari nodded slowly, still processing the information she was just told. Kill Itachi? She couldn't even kill a lizard that crawled into her bed!

"So will you do this for me?"

Temari was silently still. What if she said no? would Orochimaru kill her then go after Itachi himself? Her mouth was released.

"Why?" was the only thing she could say weakly. Orochimaru smiled.

"Because, we made a deal, and he broke it. He severed all ties with me so he could go back to school and watch over his brother. He _abandoned_ me."

Temari stared at ground. Hell, if she was Itachi she would of broke off all relations with Orochimaru also. Orochimaru, for some odd reason, took the silence as a positive answer.

"Here I'm giving you this. It will be very easy to kill him. Just pour the liquid into any drink and give it to him. In about two minutes he will be dead."

A small glass vile was pushed into her hand.

"You have three days. Please don't make me wait any longer than that…"

And in a gust of sandy wind, Orochimaru was gone.

Temari sank to her knees, choking back a sob. Kill Itachi? Just killing anyone in general. And Itachi had also just saved her life…she couldn't do it! But she had to. Or did she?

Temari walked home, trying no to think of what had just happened a couple minutes ago. It was a fifty/fifty chance here: kill or be killed. But really, kill an innocent sexy beast? That was like poaching for elephants! She couldn't. and wasn't this story suppose to be about her and Shikamaru?

Temari let out yet another sigh and went up to her front door, unlocked it, and stepped inside. She saw Gaara and Kankuro watching TV. She passed them and went upstairs to her room, shut her door, locked it, and crawled into bed. She was to tired to do anything else.

*

The next morning there was a loud banging at Temari's door.

"Temari! Get up, time for school!"

Temari woke up to Kankuro's knocking. She stretched, when she felt something like a little glass container under her leg. She moved and reached down, picking up the bottle that Orochimaru had given her. Her heart skipped a beat in fear of remembering last night. that's right; she had to kill Itachi.

*

She walked to school with Gaara and Kankuro in a daze, trying to figure some plan that would get her out of this mess. Maybe she should ask one of her friends for help? Would they freak out and tell her to report to the police?

They walked up the steps of the school and in through the door. Temari went to her locker, but was stopped by Sakura by calling her name.

"Hey Temari!" They talked for a little while, and when the bell rang Sakura went. Temari opened her locker, a note falling right in front of her feet as she did so.

Temari bent down and picked up the note. Who would send this? She slowly unfolded it.

_I know what you are to do to me. Please meet me outside at lunch._

Temari almost dropped the note. Itachi knew. But how? Had he been following her? This was all so confusing! Well, she didn't want to refuse the meeting, she would go.

*

Temari told no one about the note or her little _job._ Sakura questioned where she was going during lunch, so she lied and said the bathroom. Temari silently went to the door that led outside and opened it slowly, slightly blinded by the blinding sunlight.

Itachi was there waiting for here.

"Hey." Temari started.

Itachi looked her up and down, almost like he was questioning whether this was Temari or not.

"So you got my note." Temari nodded.

"Do you have the poison with you?"

Temari hesitated but slowly reached into her pocket out the clear bottle with the equally clear liquid. Itachi stretched out his hand, palm up. Temari did the same, hand holding the bottle trembling slightly. She let it go when it was over his hand. Itachi wrapped his fingers carefully around the bottle.

"Thank you." Itachi turned to the door and started to open it; Temari stopped him.

"Wait. How did you…how did you know?"

Itachi smiled slightly, lifting his head to the side to look Temari in the eye.

"I have my sources."

He was gone is a flash and Temari walked back to the table. Sakura eyed her up.

"What took you so long, fall in?" Temari huffed, ignoring the snickers from her friends. She was hiding her fear with ignorance. Now what would happen to her? Would Orochimaru come after her? But wait…She still had two days before the dead line!

She could…skip the country, maybe go to Haha Island or something. But then she would never see her friends, or her brothers, or _Shikamaru_. Some how it came to her-English class! Yes, in English they were learning about Romeo and Juliet. And what did Juliet do? Fake her death! Temari smiled suddenly, making everyone at the table look at her funny. Yes, she would ask Itachi to fake his death!

This was all working out so nicely!

Lunch ended after a while and Temari hurried off to study hall. There was only one thing (person) that could make this day better.

"Hi Shikamaru!" Temari used her flirty voice. Shikamaru turned from his locker.

"Hey." Simple, but still sweet.

"So ready for study hall?" Wow she was on a role! Keep it going…

"Cause it would be cool to get all your homework done so you could hang out with your friends." Giant hint with a smile worked wonders. Shikamaru closed his locker and faced Temari fully. He stood just slightly taller than her.

"So, are you asking me to hang out with you?"

Oh god Oh god Oh god Oh god-He asked! This was her chance!

"Yeah, I think I am." Shikamaru smiled a little and turned, heading to the study hall room, Temari at his heels.

"Good, because after all, if I get my homework done I can hang out with my friends."

And he did just that.

*

That night after school Temari and Shikamaru hung out, and it was amazing! They went around store to store(who knew Shika liked shopping?) and shopped. Then they got some coffee and sushi. Next they stopped to watch a scary movie, Temari never once getting scared and sometimes laughing at non funny parts. But all to soon, it was over. Shika walked Temari up to her house door, typical boy to girl thing to do you know.

"Tonight was awesome Shikamaru."

Shika smiled and nodded, agreeing that it had been fun."

"Yeah, it'd be fun to do it again sometime. Oh, and call me Shika. It's shorter to say, less troublesome."

"Defiantly, _Shika_. So see you tomorrow at school?" Temari got another smile in return.

"Yup, first hour." Shika turned around, his back to Temari as he walked back the way they came, hand lifted up as a parting figure.

For a fleeting moment Temari was scared that Orochimaru might try and hurt Shikamaru. But then she remembered Itachi had said earlier that he had taken care of it.

Temari twisted open the door handle and pushed the door open. The only light on was that in the kitchen, and she seen that there was a small piece of paper on the counter. Were Gaara and Kankuro out? Temari picked up the paper.

_Congratulations!_

Just then, out of nowhere, Gaara, Kankuro, and all the rest of her friends, hopped up out of places, yelling and singing, congratulating her. Temari smiled and watched Sakura come up to her, looking positively ecstatic.

"Finally Temari! You got Shikamaru!" Temari blushed at the words.

"No! we're just friends!"

"Haha, yeah, but that _is _how all relationships start!"

Temari had to agree. She partied with all her friends deep into the night and early morning, never once doubting that Shikamaru wouldn't be hers soon enough.

~Owari~

* * *

aww! Now wasnt that a lovely story? Hope you like it Anna! And who ever else likes ShikaTema or ShikaIno/ShikaKiba or whatever. And yes, there was a little Kiba bashing, but you all know that Kiba is a good guy! So now one thing left to do!

Review!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
